


Stolen Equipment

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguments, Gym teacher Ben, History teacher Hux, Kissing, M/M, Poor Hux, Principal Phasma, Rulers, Spanking, Stuck Up Hux, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: So this tumblr prompt from Kylux Hard Kinks started this trash :DBen Solo, the new sports teacher doesn't quite like the stuck-up History and Economics teacher Hux. That's at least until Ben gets spanked with a ruler by Hux in an empty classroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben stretched his arms behind his head, yawning widely. Striding across the gym towards his small office, he allowed himself a small smile. He was in a good mood today. He liked Thursdays, for two good reasons. One, it was the day before Friday. And two, he didn't have his first class until one thirty. Thursday morning lie-ins had quickly become one of his favourite past times. 

Every Thursday, Ben would arrive at the school by 12.30, make himself coffee in the staff room, greet any other teachers there and stroll to the gym to prepare his classes for the afternoon. He needed to get his senior basketball team to knuckle down. He was a fun teacher and always up for a laugh with his students but this team had a real shot at winning a state championship this year so he needed less laughs and more work, more drills to be precise. 

Satisfied he had an objective for the day, he had almost reached his office before something made him stop. He frowned, looking around the gym slowly. Something wasn't right. He scratched his head for a moment, still scanning the large hall. His eyes fell on the net baskets that stored his basketballs. He groaned loudly. Fucking Hux! That thieving nerd again. He had the most terrible habit of stealing gym equipment for some ridiculous practical classes where he required props. He teaches fucking History and Economics! What in hell did he need props for? Kylo cursed out loud, storming out of the gym. It’s not like students were even awake during any of Hux’s classes, surely. 

The first time equipment had went missing from the gym, Ben had assumed that it was students who had stolen it. He’d come back from lunch and found all of his marker cones missing. Puzzled, he went to the principal's office to report it. There were some cameras in the gym so maybe they could find the culprit. 

Principal Phasma, blonde bob and ice blue eyes, had the ability to make anyone feel one inch tall when she peered at them over her glasses. When she’d interviewed Ben for the gym teacher position, he’d almost walked out halfway through, certain she hated him. He was gobsmacked when she offered him the job on the spot. 

“And? What's the issue?” Phasma had asked in a clipped tone, when he told her about the missing items. 

“Um, someone stole them. I thought we might find out who…” 

She raised a perfect eyebrow at him. “No one stole them. Mr. Hux probably borrowed them again. Sometimes he likes to get the students learning practically with props I believe.”

“Hux?” Kylo repeated. He'd crossed paths with the arrogant looking teacher already but that was as far as it went. When he'd arrived on his first day at the start of term, Hux had enquired as to what he would be teaching. When Ben told him, he could swear he felt Hux dismiss him entirely on the spot. He'd simply inclined his perfect ginger head and continued on his way. 

“Yes,” Phasma replied, in a bored tone. “Take it up with him, if you have an issue.” She turned her attention back to her computer. The discussion was finished as far as she was concerned. Ben couldn’t see the smirk she was trying to hide. 

Ben had of course went straight from Phasma’s office to Hux’s classroom and found him setting up the cones on opposite sides of a strip of tape dividing the room in half. He was so focused on his task, he didn't hear Ben come in. When he finally stepped back to admire his work, Ben interrupted. 

“Do you make a habit of stealing from your colleagues?”

Hux jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice. His surprise quickly turned to annoyance. “Excuse me, I didn’t steal anything,” he said, haughtily.

Ben looked at the cones and back to Hux. “I understand you’re probably bored and want some excitement in your class but—“

“I’ll have you know—“

“I really don't care, Hux. Give me back my stuff.”

“It’s not your stuff! It belongs to the school.”

Ben opened his mouth to protest but could not find a comeback. Hux wasn’t wrong. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to find a way to argue and take this asshole down a peg. 

After a moment of silence, Hux smiled, slow and smug. “Get out off my classroom.” 

Ben had pointedly avoided and ignored the asshole after that. Until now.

He was furious by the time he saw Hux’s classroom come into sight. This time, he was going to take his stuff back. He needed the basketballs for his next class so Hux wouldn’t be able to argue with him. He would just have to lump Ben taking his stuff back and shut up about it. Ben smiled as he pushed the door open. 

Hux was flicking through slides on the projector when Ben walked in. He sighed, at the sight of the inconvenience that had just stepped through his door. “It’s polite to knock.” 

Ben blinked stupidly at him. His attention was drawn immediately to the glasses hux was wearing. He never saw him wear glasses. He looked even better than he normally did, if that was possible. Ben mentally berated himself. Hux was a prick. It didn’t matter how good he may or may not look. 

“It’s polite to ask before taking things,” Ben forced his eyes away from Hux to the basketballs laid out strategically around the room. 

“I thought we’ve been through this, I don’t have to ask you, Ben.”

Ben faltered again. Hux had never addressed him by name. The clipped accented way it came out. It was almost nice. The first time Ben had seen him, before they had been introduced and Hux brushed him off like a fly, he had been actively admiring him from across the room. Copper hair, darkened with gel and cemented perfectly to his head. Ramrod straight posture, pretty face, if not a little severe looking. He found himself imagining what he would look like if he relaxed a little, or what it might take to make him relax. He was hopeful and more than a little excited when Phasma had brought him over to introduce. Until Hux had been nothing less than outright rude to him. 

He shook his head, turning back to the task at hand. It didn't matter that Hux had said his name, or the little shock it sent to his insides when he heard it. “I’m not here to argue. I actually need these for my class so I’m taking them.” He shook out the bag he’d brought with him. 

“I’ll bring them back. You don’t have that class for another hour. I know, because I have them next.” 

Ben ignored him, putting basketballs into the bag. Hux perched on the edge of his desk, tapping a ruler. “What are you doing? I said I would bring them back.” 

Ben was too annoyed to listen to reason now. He was sick of Hux swanning around like he owned the place and making Ben feel like an idiot. If the only thing Ben could do to piss him off was take back the damn basketballs, then that was exactly what he was going to do. 

“Stop it!” Hux moved towards him, swiping at the bag. They pushed against each other but Ben was stronger. 

“Get out of my classroom!” Hux yelled furiously, pointing at the door with the ruler in his hand. Ben simply pushed past him, knocking him sideways slightly to pick up another ball. Hux demanded that he leave again, trying to step around him but Ben pushed him away. 

Just as Ben shouldered him out the way again and bent over to retrieve the last of the basketballs, Hux lashed out with the ruler, intent on hitting him on the back but succeeded in landing sharply and with startling accuracy right across his ass. 

Ben yelped at the unexpected sting, his eyes widening in shock. Did Hux just smack him on the ass with a ruler? Still bent over, he turned his head slowly to look at the other teacher.

Hux was frozen, his mouth gaping. He was still holding the ruler in mid-air, looking between it and Ben. “I didn’t—that was an—,” he stuttered. 

“Hux?” Ben said, in a level voice. “Did you just spank me with your ruler?” He was doing his best to sound stern but Hux’s face was really difficult not to laugh at. 

The other man’s face was as bright as his hair. A flush had crept up his neck and spread rapidly. His cheeks were splotchy and he looked so upset, Ben almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

He wanted to be mad. Hux had technically just assaulted him. He knew he should probably leave now, or he could report him and get him in trouble, but the rush from being hit with the ruler was already heading downwards. Against his better judgement, he straightened up turned to face Hux. Ben’s reaction was already visible through the loose sweats he wore. Hux flushed more, if that was possible. 

“I suppose I should have assumed you would be one for corporal punishment,” Ben teased. 

“Just leave. Take the basketballs,” Hux turned back to the projector, exhaling and running his fingers through his hair.

Ben slowly walked towards the door but instead of leaving, he turned the lock. Hux looked over his shoulder at the sound, his forehead creasing. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ben shrugged, walking back over to where Hux was standing.

“If you don’t leave right now, I swear I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” Ben tilted his head. “You gonna spank me again...Sir?” He shouldn’t be goading him but Ben was having far too much fun to stop. 

Hux’s hand was still holding the ruler tightly. “ I did not—It was an accident!.”

Ben laughed. “Where were you aiming?”

“Preferably it would have been your infuriating head!” he huffed. 

“What about me gets you so mad, Hux?” he moved closer, until Hux was backed into the desk, looking pointedly over Ben’s shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Hux said, but his voice was shaky.

Ben leaned in until his lips brushed off Hux’s ear, feeling him shiver. He wrapped his fingers around Hux’s hand, still firmly clutching the ruler. “Maybe you should use that ruler again to shut me up.” Hux’s hand tightened on the object in question. 

“Don’t tempt me! You won’t like it if I do,” he retorted.

Ben growled, pinning him to the desk. “Try me.”

Hux remained frozen when Ben pressed their lips together. Ben ran his hand down Hux’s back, gently pulling him closer, trying to coax him into relaxing. It worked somewhat. Hux began to kiss him back, warily at first but his shoulders began to loosen and he slipped his tongue into Ben’s mouth first. 

Ben groaned, yanking Hux’s carefully tucked shirt out of his pants and sliding his hands underneath. Hux gripped Ben’s hips, almost unwillingly grinding against him. Smiling, Ben nipped along Hux’s jaw, pulling his collar down to suck a bruise into his neck. Hux’s fingers gripped tighter. He buried his face in Ben’s shoulder to muffle the sound he was trying not to make. 

They both looked up when the bell rang for the end of class. Hux slid out of Ben’s grasp and hurriedly went to unlock the door. His class would be on their way. He cleared his throat, tucked his shirt in, straightened his glasses and ran his hand through his somewhat disheveled hair. He turned to look at Ben, his usual expression back on his face. If Hux wasn’t still slightly blotchy looking, Ben might have considered he’d just imagined what happened. 

“Anything else?” Hux said, tightly.

“Yeah. Bring back my stuff,” Ben replied, walking towards the door as students began to file into the room. “And uh—“ he lowered his voice “—bring the ruler,” he snickered at the furious blush staining Hux’s cheeks before he closed the door in Ben’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux does his best to avoid Ben but things have a funny way of working out.

“—and don’t forget the paper is due on Monday, yes? No excuses,” Hux finished writing on the whiteboard and dropped the marker on his desk. He would just pretend that little mishap with Ben Solo had not happened. That was all it was, just a mishap, an error in judgement. He hadn’t had a choice really. That oaf had practically pinned him to the desk. His reaction had just been a reflex. He had no interest in Ben Solo. None at all. Guys like Ben were trouble. He would just not acknowledge him, like usual. And not borrow any gym equipment for a while. Yes, thats what he would do. A voice roused him from his thoughts. 

“Um, Sir?...”

“What is it Dopheld?” Hux sighed. Usually, he quite liked this boy. He was smart, eager and just a tad pretentious but Hux found that tolerable. A bit like himself really. 

“Those aren’t the right dates...for the Reformation…,” he said, pointing at the board. The rest of the class looked from him to Hux, waiting for Hux to clarify. 

Turning back to the board, Hux flushed. It wasn’t just the wrong date. It was the wrong century entirely. Shit. 

***

Ben grinned like a cheshire cat the entire way back to the gym. He still couldn’t believe what had just happened. One thing was for sure, there was definitely a lot more to Mr. Hux than met the eye. He strode into his office and flopped onto the chair. He let out a low breath and spun the chair idly, licking his lips, trying to taste any traces of Hux left on them before he stood up again and started to tidy his office in an attempt to dampen his arousal. Plenty of time for that later, he smiled.

He came out of his office when he heard his class arrive. “Here you go, sir!” Finn bounded in and dumped the bag of basketballs on the floor. 

“Oh, thanks Finn,” Ben said, trying not to sound disappointed. He supposed he shouldn’t have expected Hux to bring them back. He had to bear in mind, the man had, in all honesty, probably never done anything spontaneous in his life. He would need more time than Ben to process what had happened. Ben turned his attention to the class, feeling marginally better. He’d find Hux later.

***

“Hey!” Ben caught up with Hux in the parking lot while he was unlocking his car. He had checked his classroom first but Hux must have been out the door the second class had ended.

Hux jumped and dropped the keys. He looked around quickly. “What do you want?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. Was this guy serious? “Uh… pretty sure I didn’t imagine this morning?” 

“Unfortunately,” Hux muttered, picking up the keys and getting into his car while Ben stood holding the door. 

He had since lost the glasses. Pity, Ben couldn't help but think. They definitely added to the aesthetic. He quickly banished the thought, not wanting to risk an untimely erection in the school parking lot. “Well, I don’t recall you complaining. Pretty sure you were into it,” he said jokingly, to ease the tension.

Hux glared at him. “Well it won’t be happening again.”

“Okay...why’s that?” Ben asked.

“Because it just won’t alright!” Hux was still throwing quick glances around them. 

“Do you—are you with someone?” He tried not to sound bummed. Or desperate. 

“No, I’m not—look, I apologise for accidentally hitting you and… and afterwards, okay. I’m leaving now. Can you—“ he waved his hand. 

Frowning, Ben put his hands up and stepped back. With his gaze firmly ahead Hux drove away, leaving Ben staring after him. Sighing, he ambled to his own car and leaned against it. Okay, so that didn’t go so well. But then again, Hux was the most standoffish person he had ever met. And Ben wasn’t one to give up easy. He had every intention of chipping away at that frosty exterior to the other person he’d caught a glimpse of today. Hux would just take a little time to let his guard down. Feeling a little more hopeful, he got in the car. Tomorrow would be different. 

Arriving in school on Friday morning, then Monday and every day for the next week, things were different. Just not in the way he had hoped. Now, Hux was avoiding him completely. If Ben came into the staff room, he left. If they saw each other in the hallway, he would strike up a conversation with the closest teacher or student and he borrowed absolutely nothing from the gym. He gave Ben no opportunity to speak to him at all. It was as if Ben didn’t exist. It was extremely frustrating. No matter how much Ben tried to get near him, Hux was gone the opposite direction.

Ben was sat in the staff room the following Friday, eight days after the encounter—he’d taken to thinking of it as—nursing a coffee and drowning out the buzz around him. Hux was naturally nowhere to be seen. He sipped his coffee, tired from the two hour extra drills he had been doing after school with the basketball team all week, when Phasma walked into the room. Everyone looked up as she clapped her hands together. 

“So!” She started cheerily. “ It’s that time of the year again, that we all love, christmas parties and dreadful regrets!”. 

A young teacher Ben didn’t know turned crimson and looked out the window. Someone else snickered. 

“I will email the details and venue to you all later and we—where is Hux?” She asked suddenly. 

“Don’t know, he’s exceptionally anti social this week,” someone said. 

“Is that so?” Phasma raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t looking directly at Ben but he could swear he could feel her gaze burning into him. He flushed, looking into his coffee cup. 

“Never mind, I’ll find him myself.” She turned and left the room as breezily as she’d entered. 

***

It was the day before the christmas party when Ben finally got Hux alone. It was unintentional and in the staff bathroom. Hux froze for a moment, like a startled animal before walking to the sink and beginning to wash his hands. 

“Hux,’ Ben said, in way of greeting.

“Ben,” he answered dryly, snatching some paper to dry his hands.

‘You avoiding me?” Ben shifted from one foot to the other. For some reason, he felt anxious. He’d spent years working on his anxiety and it was really annoying how this stuck up ass could reduce him to feeling like an awkward teenager again. 

“Well spotted. Now that you’ve figured that out, you might leave me alone,” he said sarcastically.

He knew Hux was avoiding him but he hadn’t expected him to be so blatant about it. “Hey! Hold on a second!” Ben stood in Hux’s way, blocking the door. “What the hell is your problem?” He could deal with Hux being a dick in general but this was a step too far. Ben hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d taken a chance and Hux had reciprocated. It didn't make any sense for him to be behaving this way. 

“Get out of my way,” Hux kept his eyes on the door.

In answer, Ben grabbed the door and swung it open, dramatically gesturing for Hux to leave. “Whatever,” he said to Hux’s back. 

***

Ben downed yet another shot with the teachers around the bar. He was surprised the party was actually fun. He had almost forgotten to be angry at how Hux had treated him. He’d seen him talking to Phasma when he arrived and had to suppress another surge of anger at how good he looked. He was wearing glasses again. He headed straight for the bar, mostly to ensure he didn’t go over there and demand he remove the glasses and stop being so hot. It was infuriating.

He was chatting to Rey and Poe, the English and Geography teachers, only occasionally looking at Hux. On one of those occasions, he almost choked on his drink when Hux glanced back at him. Hux put his head down immediately, turning back to the conversation he had been having but he looked startled, running his hands through his hair. He downed his drink with his back to Ben. 

When Ben had drank enough to give him a little bit of courage, he began to mingle around the room, finding himself in the same place as Hux several times. Each time, Hux would find a way to excuse himself. Until eventually, he ran out of places to go. Ben walked out onto the deck where Hux was smoking. 

“Oh hey, glad we bumped into each other,” Ben grinned. “ I didn’t know you smoked.”

”You’re following me,” Hux retorted sharply. “ We didn't bump into each other.” He continued staring straight ahead. 

“You’re right.” Ben said quietly, stepping up close behind him. He heard Hux inhale sharply but he didn’t try to move away from him, just continued smoking. 

“What are you doing?” He shuddered slightly as Ben ran a hand down his side. 

“You’re pretty,” Ben purred, suitably drunk enough not to care.

Hux, it seemed was less prickly with excess drink in him also, but he still had that tone. “Is that so?” 

“Mhm,” Ben moved a step until he was pressed against Hux’s back. He even smelt amazing. He stopped himself pressing his face into his hair. That would surely freak him out. 

Hux took a last drag and stepped away from Ben, flicking the butt over the rail. He turned back towards Ben, a slight flush on his cheeks, whether from alcohol or something else, Ben wasn't sure. Hux kept his eyes on the door. “You really don’t take no for an answer,” he said, walking back inside. 

Hux continued drinking, pointedly ignoring Ben to the best of his ability as the night wore on. Ben slowed down, until he was back to being only pleasantly tipsy. He didn’t actively follow Hux after but kept his eye on him. As people started to leave at around 2am, he trailed after him into the lobby. 

“You leaving?” He asked. 

“No, I was planning on camping here. The floors look comfortable.” He shrugged his jacket on. 

“So are you this rude to everyone that comes onto you?”

“No!—yes! I’m not sure. I dont often get assailed in my own classroom! By brutes like you,” he went to gesture with his arm but his body followed clumsily. Ben caught him and propped him back up. 

“Okay buddy, I think it's time we go home, yeah?” Ben stifled a laugh. 

Hux looked as affronted as anyone who could hardly look straight ahead could manage. “You pre—presumptuous bastard. I never insinuated any such thing!” He waved an unsteady hand.

Ben laughed. “You may be a solid ten, Hux, but what I meant was, I’ll take you to your home and then leave you there.”

Hux eyed him dubiously then looked away, his brow creasing. “Oh...you are probably the only one that thinks that but thank you,” he swayed a little, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

When Hux looked up agan, something was wrong with his face. Ben was so startled, it took him a moment to realise Hux was smiling. Just a small upturn of his lips but a smile nonetheless. 

Ben exhaled deeply, forcing himself to close his open mouth while simultaneously willing himself not to latch onto Hux’s face that very second. God dammit, how could this absolute asshole be so damn cute! He busied himself bustling Hux towards the exit and into one of the standby cabs outside. After five minutes of trying to get Hux’s address from him, they pulled away. 

Standing on the doorstep, Ben went to take the keys out of Hux’s hands as he aimed for the lock and missed. 

“I can open—“ Hux swayed, squinting at the keys.

Ben managed to cajole them out of his hand. “I got it, look!” he unlocked the door and pulled Hux over the threshold. 

Flicking the light switch, Ben looked around the neat hallway. He shouldn’t have been surprised with the minimalistic, chic decor of the house. Unlike his own mess—organized mess—as he liked to call it, this place was pristine. Not even a stray shoe. He glanced into the open plan living room and kitchen. Still nothing out of place. A bookshelf ran the length of an entire wall. Ben could count the amount of books he owned himself. Of course Hux lived here. 

“Okay, let's get you to bed,” he turned his attention back to the man leaning against him. 

The stairs seemed a sensible direction to go, so Ben pulled Hux towards them. He was so focused on getting there that he yelped when something suddenly brushed by his ankles. 

“What the fuck?—,” he jumped, looking down at the ball of orange fur.

“Millie!” Hux yelled happily. 

Millie! When Kylo’s heart stopped racing and he realised it was just a cat, he turned to Hux. “A cat person huh?” 

Hux was making a poor attempt to bend down to pet the mewling animal. A small stack of mail caught Bens eye on a side table. Still holding onto Hux, he peered closer to look at the name on the letter. 

“Armitage,” he read out loud. 

“Yes?” Hux replied. 

“ Your name is Armitage?.”

“Oh...yes, I know, it's terrible,” he rolled his eyes. 

“I like it,” Ben said, truthfully. “ It’s kinda hot,” he laughed. 

“Oh shut up!,” Hux flapped a hand at Ben’s shoulder. 

“You gonna hit me again...Armitage?” He laughed. “Hey, can I call you Armie?”

“If you want me to shove that ruler down your throat!” 

“Hux, you can shove what you want down my throat,” he answered breezily. 

“Your manners are just dreadful, do you know that?” He grumbled as Ben pulled him towards the stairs. “Where’s Millie?” He tried to turn his head to look.

“Don’t worry about the cat.”

“She has to come to bed!”

“You have to go bed!”

Reaching the bedroom, he deposited Hux on the bed and went downstairs, returning with a glass of water. Hux was laying flat on his back, his shoes strewn on the floor. That would absolutely not happen if he was sober, Ben thought. He put the glass down. “Right, you okay? I’m gonna go now.”

“Go where?” Hux said, sleepily. 

“Uh, home…”

“You can stay here, I suppose,” Hux yawned. 

Ben froze. He couldn’t stay, could he? Hux was drunk. He would probably have a heart attack if he woke up in the morning and Ben was there. It would be really difficult to get a taxi at this time though. Ben glanced at his phone. 

“Uh, where will I sleep?”

Hux scooted over making room. Ben's eyes widened and he stared at the spot on the bed. “Just control yourself and don’t touch me,” Hux said. 

Ben flicked the light off, kicking his shoes off and cautiously lay down. His mind was racing. This is not how he expected the night to end. “So, what exactly is it you want me to do with the ruler?” Hux asked. 

Ben huffed a laugh. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes...you are obviously some kind of deviant,” Hux mumbled. 

“Goodnight, Hux,” Ben smiled. “We can talk about it tomorrow, sober.”

Hux made a disgruntled noise before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now these two idiots have finally gotten somewhere, the fun will commence! *ALERT* Major spankings to come!! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
